Distortion of time
by Ara Mentas
Summary: America is so proud of his newest advance in science. But what happens when he reveals it at the world meeting will change every country forever. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chaos**

America bursts into the meeting room. His hair is windswept, clothes…wrinkled and slept in, glasses just barely on his nose. a silver box weighs his arms down.

"Sorry I'm…late." He pants

"Just take a seat and stop interrupting you bloody git!" England scowls at him from across the table. America walks over and sits next to Russia, setting the box down carefully. He taps his fingers quietly while England prattles on about something he doesn't care about. Russia lightly grabs his hand to still it. America grins at his lover, squeezing his hand affectionately.

"Russia!" England yells. (For the 5th time no less)

"Da?"

"Its your turn to speak." Russia stands to address the countries.

"спасибо Англия. As you all know I have signed the nuclear disarmament treaty with America. My government and I have decided that since we will no longer need nuclear bombs we should also clean up the nuclear waste. We have requested the assistance of America and China, who have graciously agreed to help. That is all I have to report." Russia sits down and America immediately stands up.

"Other than helping Russia, me and my scientists have created…This!" He pulls the top off the box off to show a mass of whirligigs and apparatus.

"What the hell is that?" England asks.

"It's a time viewer! It lets you see any time in the past! We're still working on seeing the future, but we'll get it eventually!" He crosses his arms in a smug gesture. The room remains silent for a moment before the countries burst into laughter.

"Be realistic, America!" Germany snorts. "Time isn't something you can harness with a machine. Its an unstudied science!"

"I agree with Germany. That's just ludicrous!"

"Sounds like something from one of your sci-fi movies!"

"It works I tell you!" America slams his fist onto the table, a large crack resounding through the room. The laughing dies down as America starts pushing buttons on the side of the contraption. Electricity jumps between the pieces of metal. The table shakes as a picture starts to form. Canada dives under the table with a squeak. England stands up and walks to the door.

"I'm going to the loo. Tell me if it actually works." He walks out, slamming the door behind him The machine flickers and starts to rattle.

"Alfred." Russia whispers to America. "What was the date you put into the machine?"

"One of Iggy's pirate-" His sentence is cut off by a loud bang. Sparks shoot from the viewer. Flames sprout from the top of the machine.

"Take cover!" Switzerland shouts. The thing explodes in a mass of swirling fire. The countries are thrown backwards in a fountain of red. Shrapnel flies across the room, mercilessly cutting into anything and everything. The table collapses in on itself. Canada pushes a chunk of the table off him and climbs out to see the room slowly return to its original state.

"Is everyone okay?" He calls into the space of slow moving junk. He stands up and clutches his arm in pain. "Hello?" The room finally rights itself and he almost screams. A minute ago there were at least a hundred people. Now it was devoid of life, excluding the very dumbfounded Canada. Panicked, he flees from the room, flying past people and running straight into England. He falls backwards onto his butt, tears pricking his eyes.

"What's wrong, Canada? If France tried anything I'll kill him!" He pulls the sobbing Canada to his feet.

"There gone!" He wails. "All of them are gone!"

**Such a short beginning. And it looked a lot better when I envisioned it. Oh well! Hope you like it!**

**Critique is needed! CRITIQUE OR I EAT CHU! THAT IS A PROMISE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Strange land**

America falls to the ground, rolling onto his side. He groans as he stands up. The glare of the flash leaves his eyes and he stumbles backwards.

"Where the fuck..."He looks around. He's standing on a beach with palm trees surrounding. He pushes his glasses farther up on his nose before turning around. The smell of smoke fills his nose and he starts to walk towards it, images of his heroness filling his head. He stops mouth open in shock. Pirates stare at him from around a campfire. He turns to run, but before he can take more than a few steps, a booted foot slams into his stomach and hes flung backwards. He rolls onto his stomach and manages to get to his feet before the person is pressing him into the sand.

"Let go of me!" He thrashes around as his wrists and arms are bound. The rope tightens and he's lifted to his feet.

"What be happenin'?" A man steps out of the tree. America immediately recognizes him.

"Artie!" He screams. He gasps as a fist is rammed into his gut. The pirate holding the rope pulls him against a tree. Pain and confusion is apparent in his eyes as the rope is securely tied to the trunk.

"Find t' other!" England snaps. "All of ya!" As soon as the crew is out searching he has a knife to the americans throat.

"How do ye know me name, boy?" He snarls.

"All countries know each other England."

~ƸӜƷ~

England looks around the conferance room. His eyes latch onto a large map on the wall.

"Canada! You need to see this!" He places his hand on the map, as if he could stop what was happening.

"What is it?" He looks at the map and drops kumijirou in horror."How...what..."

"The countries aren't here anymore. Meaning they don't exist. It's just us now... We have to hurry and fix this." He walks away from the slowly changing map and over to the table. He starts to sheaf through a stack of papers.

"Is this all the information we have on time?"

"Yes. I couldn't find any from America or Russia."

"Thats to be expected." He sighs." I guess we'll have to make due. Lets get to work."

~ƸӜƷ~

America howls in pain, his ribs cracking from Englands onslaught.

"Your no country." England snarls. "Your too weak."

"I am America. Land of the free and home of the brave. Don't fuck with me, England." A hand meets with his face, leaving an angry red mark.

"Don't ye talk to me as such, ye lubber." England leans against a tree across from him.

"I'll ta-"He stops as the pirates start to come back into the clearing.

"Report."England commands.

"No one to be found with'n 3 miles. No trace of an'one ever bein' past t' camp." England knife sticks with a solid smack, wedged into the wood next to America's face.

"What are ye playin' at, boy?"

"I'm not playing at anything." America says, wincing as blood slides down his cheek.

"Tie 'im in one o' t' tents. If there is some un else they wouldn' dare walk through a tent o' sleepin' pirates." England pulls the knife from the tree trunk. "After tommoro' mornin' it won' matter is there is some un else or not. We'll be long gone."England walks over to a small tent." Gag 'im also. We don' wan' 'im givin' away our camp by screamin' again." The tent flap closes behind him.

America curses in his mind (very colorfully, I might add) as he's pulled away from the tree. A rag is shoved into his mouth and tied behind his head. He struggles as he dragged into a large tent and forced to sit against the middle support pole. After he's tied they leave him. He lays on his side and curls as best as he can.

"Where the hell am I?" He whispers to himself, tears silently falling down his face.

~ƸӜƷ~

I made the hero cry! Technically England did, but it was prussias awesomeness in the tiny corner that we all have of him that came up with it.

Reveiw plz! Without reveiws my mind will shrivel and die!

(/ ^-^)/


End file.
